Returning Home
by WidefieldGlad12
Summary: All Human. Bella went to live with her mom and Phil in Nashville, but left behind her twin brother Emmett and her dad. What will happen when she returns to Forks after leaving?
1. Chapter 1

Sitting here in a first class seat to Seattle, I wonder how different Forks has become. I had to leave my father Charlie and move to Nashville because how much I was being bullied. Jasper and Alice Cullen then Rosalie and Edward Hale all of them made school a living hell. I put up with it for as long as I could. After dealing with it for 5 years, I told my dad that I want to move and live with my mother. To make it all worse my twin brother Emmett sided with them the entire time. He would not stand up for me what so ever. I have not spoken to any of them for 3 years. Those years with my mom and step-dad Phil, have been the best. I was able to become a famous country singer and sell millions of albums and two platinum records. If only my brother knew that other side of me. When I lived in Forks, I was rather chubby I had acne and I had to wear glasses and braces. That all changed when after about two months when I moved. My mom allowed me to be on a healthy diet and I had a physical trainer. The braces came off and I got contacts. My hair that was such a frizzy mess tamed down and became perfect curls that people pay big bucks to get. Then the acne cleared up and I became hot so to speak.

"Attention passengers please buckle up and we will be landing at the Seattle airport very shortly," the captain said. Once we land, I gather up my backpack, laptop bag and jacket to disembark the plane. Standing at the luggage area is Dad and Emmett; daddy seems so excited to see me Emmett has this weird look on his face. I rush over to them and daddy lifts me in his arms. No matter how much time has passed, he has always been able to do that. "Bells, I have missed you so much. It's good to see you again baby girl,' daddy says. I look up at him and smile while saying, "I've missed you to Daddy." He gently puts me down and Emmy Bear pulls me into his arms. "I missed you so Belly Bear. I am so sorry for not siding by you, it was a huge mistake," he says quietly with tears in his eyes. I start to cry and whisper back, "Its ok big bro. You just made a mistake and I forgave you after I moved away." He lets me go and I walk over to the luggage carousal, and grab my three suitcases and my signed guitar by; Tim McGraw one amazing country singer and I can admit that we are great friends. "Bells, could you have brought any more stuff," Emmett teases. I look up at him and just laugh. "Mom is sending the rest of my clothes, recording equipment, rest of my instruments, and most of my books. Daddy did my 2012 Ram 3500 come yet." Emmett has this look on his face that is priceless; it is complete and total shock.

Daddy nods his head and laughs at Emmett. We head out to dad's Ford truck, put everything in the bed, and make sure the cover is over it. The drive to Forks is entertaining Emmett will not stop asking questions about my car and why I have recording equipment. I explain to him that after I moved to Nashville, Big Machine Records heard me singing one day and they immediatly wanted to sign me to a contract and I said yes to them. He looks at me with such shock that it makes me laugh my butt off. After that one sentence he went very, very quiet and te rest of the ride was completly calm. I look out the window and see the "Welcome to Forks", I finally felt at peace after being away for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

We pull up in front of the house and I notice that Dad had gotten it renovated and it looks amazing and is a lot bigger. "Dad the house looks amazing," I say. He gets this huge smile on his face. I get out of the truck and grab my guitar and carry-on bags. Dad and Emmy get the rest of my stuff. We head into the house and it looks just as amazing on the inside as it does on the outside. Dad leads the way upstairs and I follow him. We came to stop in front of a closed door with an eighth note on it. "Here is your room Bells. The interior decorator decorated it to how you described it. I hope you like it," he says.

I open the door and I am face to face with a room of my dreams. The walls are a light powder blue, with horse paintings and photos on one of the walls. A huge queen size bed and the bed frame has a vintage look of vines, leaves, and flowers. All of the flowers, leaves, and vines are painted to make them look life like. The duvet is white with light blue flowers all over it, which it occupies the wall with the photos on it. On another wall it is lined with floor to ceiling light brown bookshelves. Soon they will be filled up with all of my books, pictures and other precious objects. The third wall has a huge window with a window seat, which I will most likely sit there to write in my journals and create new songs. By the window there is a brown antique desk with an antique desk chair. On the other side of the window is a wardrobe that looks just like the one that takes people to Narnia.

I look at Dad and give him a huge hug. "I love it Daddy! It came out amazing," I exclaim. He smiles at me and says, "The basement has been renovated into a studio. The guys brought in the recording equipment and set it up to how it was back in Nashville. They also said that the rest of your should be here later today or possible tomorrow." I nod my head and I go put my bags on my bead and place my guitar on the window seat. I look up and notice a door that opens up to an amazing bathroom. The walls are a cream color with black stenciled music notes and quotes on them. There is a huge bath tub and shower, a huge vanity with a massive mirror and a sink, and obviously a toilet.

I walk out and notice that Dad and Emmett brought in the rest of my luggage. I unpack my clothes and shoes and put them into my wardrobe. Once that is done I go and put my makeup, straighter, curling iron, hair products, jewelry, and bathroom iPod dock on my vanity. I then go and put my laptop and some of my pictures from Nashville on my desk. I look at my phone and notice that it is five o'clock. I head down to the kitchen and rummage through the fridge, and decide to make lasagna for dinner. As I'm making it, Emmett comes in from out front. I didn't notice that four other teens came walking in with him, so I ask, "Em, is lasagna okay for dinner?" I hear laughter and I spin around so quickly I almost gave myself whiplash. Standing behind Em is four people I don't recognize.


End file.
